Operation Faith
by alexcutie72
Summary: This is a story i wrote a long time ago and i wanted to post it and see if you like it so here it is. I'm bad a summaries so it's about #1 and #5. This is my first KND so don't get mad at me blame my fingers R&R please thanks.
1. Oh no Abby!

Written by: Alexandria Compton

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: Faith part 1

Sorry about the wierd names. They were the only things i could come up with.

c = Cree

1 = Nigel

2 = Hoagie

3 = kuki

4 = Wallebee "Wally"

5 = Abigail "Abby"

1Ok team these are your assignments. Number 2 you will go and rewire the control panel. Number 3 you and number 4 will go and contact Cree and no number 2 you can not go with them.

2dang it but why not number 1?

1because she is a teen and I don't want you two to... never mind ok number 5 you'll go and find the three kids in trouble. You all know your assignments now GO!!

4come on number 3 lets go!

3i'm coming

(The mission is over and completed)

1that was some hard work don't you think number 5? Number 5? NUMBER 5!

(She was lying on the ground breathing very heavily)

1number 2 this time I will let you go get Cree. But no funny business.

2yes sir

1hang in there number 5 you will make it.

4are you sure she will make it number 1?

1i don't know number 4. But I hope so

2i got her

C. what do you little pipsqueaks, small fry, kids wan… ABBY! What did you do to her?

1we didn't do anything to her we just came back from our mission and when she sat in her usual chair she collapsed on the ground.

C. man, I didn't think he was serious. I thought he was just saying stuff to make me do that. But now I know that that wasn't just saying. He did it

1what did "he" do?

C. he poisoned abby

(2, 3, 4 gasped)

1what did he poison her with?

C. the most deadly *sniff* poison EVER killapalo poison.

3killapalo poison how deadly is that it sounds like a Palo with ki… ohhh

1please tell me what to do?

C. you can't do anything in a matter of hours she will be fully poisoned *sniff* and will die by tomorrow morning.

1PLEASE… (Everyone stares at number 1) sorry but please tell me how to cure the killapalo poison.

C. I'll tell you but I don't think *sniff* you'll make it in time. In order to cure the "poison" you have to cross the meadow of deadly needles and IF you pass that you have to swim quickly through the depths of destruction. Then walk through the dry and scratchy grass. Then if you're still alive beyond that you will find the cure to the poison.

1thanks Cree, number 2.

2yes number 1

1keep me posted I'm going to go and find the antidote

2, 3, 4, C. WHAT!!!!!!

4what if you don't get the cure in time, what if you hurt or some thing bad happens to you…what if you

1"what if" that's all they are "what if's"

C. you know I'm putting my sister life in you slippery hand

1i know that. And I am going to get the antidote and cure number 5

3what are we talking about?

(Number 4 slaps his fore-head)

C. we are talking about Abby's life.

3ohh… well I think abby should marry Nigel

(Everyone laughs, number 1's face goes as red as his shirt)

2no *cough/laugh* not that "life" number 3 abby is dieing so number 1 is going to get the antidote and cure abby.

3ohh… ok sooo what are we talking about?

5guys? *cough* *cough*

(Everyone). Yes

5number 1 *cough* *cough* if you *cough* don't get the antidote I'm going to *cough* *cough* haunt you for the rest of your life.

1don't worry number 5 I'll get the antidote and cure you and you will live.

(Number 5 sits up and puts her hand on his shoulder)

5i believe in you (She smiles)

(Number 1 smiles back)

2i got you a communication watch to tell you how she is.

1thanks number 2 everyone good-bye. Wish me luck

(Number 5 whispers) good luck

(Number 1 walks out the door. number 5 watches him and smiles)


	2. Here I Go

Written by: Alexandria Compton

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: Faith part 2

Sorry again about all the wierd names.

c = Cree

1 = Nigel

2 = Hoagie

3 = kuki

4 = Wallebee "Wally"

5 = Abigail "Abby"

1number 2 do you read me?

2loud and clear number 1

1good. Cree?

C. What butterfingers?

1ok first of all don't call me names and second how is she doing.

C. fine if you define fine as coughing like heck

1ok that is a good enough description for me. Number 2?

2yes?

1remember if anything new happens to number 5 tell me immediately ok

2yes sir, oh and number 3 has something to tell you

1ok put her on

3HI!!! What are you doing?

1hi number 3 I'm… on a secret mission that no one know about except for us ok

3oh ok well BYE!!

1bye number 3

2ok good-bye number 1 I'll keep you posted

C. you had better get the antidote or I am going to kill you. Ok?

1yes now over and out

C. whatever

(Ten minutes of walking to the meadow of deadly needles)

1number 2 do you read me?

2yes

1i'm almost to the meadow of deadly needles

2ok good well I'll give Cree the watch.

C. ok so were are you?

1i am right in front of the meadow

C. good ok there is a secret passage through the needles. Go to the sign that says "welcome to the meadow of deadly needles now GO!"

1ok… I found it now what?

C. ok only few people have made it through the needles. You need to be very faithful and pick the right needle. There are three needles on the sign yes?

1yes

C. ok I can't tell you what needle it is because I have never in my teen-age life picked the right needle.

1so what if I don't pick the right needle?

C. oh nothing you will get flung into the needles and die I almost landed in it lucky I had some rocket boots I found about ten dead bodies lying there.

1thanks for the support

C. now please pick the right one

1i'll try, but I don't know which one to pick

5not that one

2wait number 5 is talking

5not that one

2i'll put her on

5number 1 don't pick that needle

1which one

5down and over

1down and over this one

5yes now slowly pull it out

1ok I'm sorry if this is the wrong one

(Everyone crosses their fingers)

(Number 1 pulls the needle out a secret passage opens)

(Everyone cheers)

1thanks number 5 thank you!

(number 5 smiles)

C. go through the passage and you will have to walk about 2 miles to get to the depths of destruction.

1thanks Cree here I go

(Number 1 runs through the passage)

(Two minutes later he is out of the passage. he runs straight) (Ten minutes later he reaches the depths of destruction)

1here I go.(END OF PART 2)


	3. Off to the what?

Written by: Alexandria/Rebecca Compton

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: Faith part 3

k = kid

c = Cree

1 = Nigel

2 = Hoagie

3 = kuki

4 = Wallebee "Wally"

5 = Abigail "Abby"

1here I go

C. WAIT!!!

1what?

C. don't just hop in the water like it was a swimming pool

1why not?

C. because one it is not a swimming pool and two the current is strong. It is like two hundred miles per hour wind. That why

1ok so how do I go through the water?

C. you don't go through it you go over it

1but how? There are sharp and heavy crystals that at any minute it will come crashing down on me

C. swing on them

1what? They are…

C. they are stuck to the roof of the cave

1ohh… ok well that was very useful info.

C. yes this is like the easiest part of the path to the cure

1well one how do I get up there?

C. um I don't know you're a smart person you figure it out

1put number 3 on the watch

2ok what why?

1just do it

3HI NUMBER 1!! Do you have rocket boots?

1yes its just there in my closet at the tree house

3dang it well they would have been useful

1ok well I'll get there some how… wait the current goes in a circle

C. yeah so?

1if I get the timing right I can get in and out

C. how do you do that?

(Number 1 looks in his pack for some thing un-useful) (Lunch, drink, toy, toothbrush. TOOTHBRUSH)

1i got it I'll put my toothbrush in the water ok three… two… one…go!

(He drops it in the water)

The tooth brush zooms around in about three seconds

1ok here I go. Three… two… one… go!

(He jumps in ZOOM!) He grabbed the edge of the ground

A person walks to him and says "need a hand?"

Number 1 grabbed the boy's hand and gets pull out of the water

1thanks. what are you doing here?

K. I'm the guard of the cure to the killapalo poison

1ok so can you lead me to the cure?

K. yes because you are the first one that has made it through the meadow and the depths

1thanks my name is Nigel or number 1

K. cool my name is Kari

1cool name kari

K. thanks yours too

1thanks

K. so who is the cure for?

1it is for a really good friend of mine

K. what is your friend's name?

1Abby

K. so it is a girl?

1yes it is

K. well then we had better hurry

1good idea

(The boys stop at the grass Kari opens a secret way to the other side of the grass)

K. lets go

1ok

END OF PART 3


	4. NO!

Written by: Alexandria Compton

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: Faith part 1

k = Kari

c = Cree

1 = Nigel

2 = Hoagie

3 = kuki

4 = Wallebee "Wally"

5 = Abigail "Abby"

K. you must have very great feelings for Abby

1she was the greatest friend you could ever imagine

K. so you like her

1i do not

K. come on I know you do just how you describe her you really like her

1well… maybe a little

K. ok now was that hard?

1please how many girls do you know?

K. none

1what?

K. I have stayed here for as long as I can remember

1can you come back with me?

K. no I can't because I must stay here and guard the cure to the poison. The hospitals might want the cure and they will steal it from me and I will be useless

1so this is a big sacrifice for you giving up that "family treasure"

K. yes it is a big sacrifice, but let's change the subject

1ok so…

(Number 1 was interrupted by his watch)

1yes number 2?

2hurry number 1 number 5 can't last much longer

1gotcha' number 2 I'll get it as fast as I can

C. you had better go faster because like I said before "if you don't get the antidote and cure abby I will kill you"

1yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a going as fast as I can

(Number 5 coughs even harder)

K. wow! That's a miracle

C. what?

K. most kids about her age would have died about an hour ago

C. wow that is amazing

K. well number 1 and I will get the antidote and cure Abby

C. thank (Cree smiles at him and he smiles back)

1over and out

C. whatever

K. come on it is just around the corner

(Number 1 and Kari run around the corner and find and little bottle with green ooze in it)

K. here is the antidote. Now go! Abby can't last much longer. Go through that door and it will lead you back to the meadow of deadly needles.

1thanks Kari I will never forget you

K. I won't forget you either

(Number 1 ran through the door and instantly ran to the tree house)

(Number 1 ran through the door)

1am I too late

C. hurry Nigel she can't last much longer

1ok

(He puts the ooze in number 5's mouth)

C. please work please work

(Number 5 slowly stopped breathing)

C. no (Cree said in a whisper) no he got the cure

1i'm sorry Cree I tried and I failed

(Number 1 hung his head down and he let a few tears escape from his eye)

(Without number 1 knowing number 5 slowly turned over and saw number 1 crying)

(She took her hand and wiped the tear off his face)

5don't cry number 1

1i can't help it number 5 just… NUMBER 5?!?!

(She smiled at him and hugged him. number 1 hugged her back)

(Everyone especially Cree start to cheer)

(They all pick up number 1 and 5 and started to cheer)

(Everyone)- Hip hip hurray hip hip hurray hip hip hurray

(END OF PART 4)


	5. Hurray!

Written by: Alexandria Compton

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: Faith part 1

k = Kari

c = Cree

1 = Nigel

2 = Hoagie

3 = kuki

4 = Wallebee "Wally"

5 = Abigail "Abby"

K. you must have very great feelings for Abby

1she was the greatest friend you could ever imagine

K. so you like her

1i do not

K. come on I know you do just how you describe her you really like her

1well… maybe a little

K. ok now was that hard?

1please how many girls do you know?

K. none

1what?

K. I have stayed here for as long as I can remember

1can you come back with me?

K. no I can't because I must stay here and guard the cure to the poison. The hospitals might want the cure and they will steal it from me and I will be useless

1so this is a big sacrifice for you giving up that "family treasure"

K. yes it is a big sacrifice, but let's change the subject

1ok so…

(Number 1 was interrupted by his watch)

1yes number 2?

2hurry number 1 number 5 can't last much longer

1gotcha' number 2 I'll get it as fast as I can

C. you had better go faster because like I said before "if you don't get the antidote and cure abby I will kill you"

1yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a going as fast as I can

(Number 5 coughs even harder)

K. wow! That's a miracle

C. what?

K. most kids about her age would have died about an hour ago

C. wow that is amazing

K. well number 1 and I will get the antidote and cure Abby

C. thank (Cree smiles at him and he smiles back)

1over and out

C. whatever

K. come on it is just around the corner

(Number 1 and Kari run around the corner and find and little bottle with green ooze in it)

K. here is the antidote. Now go! Abby can't last much longer. Go through that door and it will lead you back to the meadow of deadly needles.

1thanks Kari I will never forget you

K. I won't forget you either

(Number 1 ran through the door and instantly ran to the tree house)

(Number 1 ran through the door)

1am I too late

C. hurry Nigel she can't last much longer

1ok

(He puts the ooze in number 5's mouth)

C. please work please work

(Number 5 slowly stopped breathing)

C. no (Cree said in a whisper) no he got the cure

1i'm sorry Cree I tried and I failed

(Number 1 hung his head down and he let a few tears escape from his eye)

(Without number 1 knowing number 5 slowly turned over and saw number 1 crying)

(She took her hand and wiped the tear off his face)

5don't cry number 1

1i can't help it number 5 just… NUMBER 5?!?!

(She smiled at him and hugged him. number 1 hugged her back)

(Everyone especially Cree start to cheer)

(They all pick up number 1 and 5 and started to cheer)

(Everyone)- Hip hip hurray hip hip hurray hip hip hurray

(END OF PART 4)


End file.
